Kidnapped!
by Wispers Of MY Heart
Summary: After the gang saves the neighborhood, Helga is sent to live with an aunt outside Hillwood to escape an abusive family, Now after not seeing each other for years, both Helga and Arnold, hs seniors, are kidnapped, will this bring them to love one another?
1. Enter Football Head

Arnold woke up to a pulsing headache, a groggy feeling like he had too much to drink the night before was settling in. He slowly sat up and attempted to survey his surroundings, he was in the back of a vehicle, a large van of some sorts and it was moving, his hands were bound together in-front of him with thick rope and cuts were already forming around the chaffed and abused flesh. He tried to remember exactly how he got there when the day before slammed into his mind with alarming force

6 am

Arnold stumbled out of bed with a growl at how early it was and trudged his way down the hall to the bathroom, it was Friday and the other borders were yet to be awake, he could heat his grandmother down in the kitchen mumbling about war tactics while she started the breakfast routine

With an affectionate chuckle at Gertie's antics he opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the shower, while the water was heating up in the bathroom he took a cursory glance at himself in the bathroom mirror

A lot a had changed over the years, he had grown into his football head, which somehow wasnt quite so football shaped anymore, somehow as he aged it became a fairly normal head much to his delight. His blonde hair no longer stuck up and out to the sides but fell forward into his eyes and over his ears in that shaggy tousled look (link to fan art at the end of the chapter!) that had become popular, and he still wore a pale blue ballcap from time to time backwards over his mop of flaxen hair. He scratched at his chin and dully noted that he needed to shave in the shower today.

At this point the water had warmed and Arnold stepped under the stream of hot water allowing it to soothe his muscles still sore from baseball practice the previous evening. As a senior Arnold was also captain of the baseball team, having enjoyed baseball so much as a child he decided to parlay it into his older years. As he ran the soap over his body he began to think, as he often would, of his childhood years back at ps. 118 when the whole gang was together. Things had changed so much, for the most part they all stayed friends, Arnold remaining closest to Gerald once they entered highschool but even Gerald seemed so far away sometimes, Gerald and Phoebe began dating their freshman year and Arnold hated feeling like the third wheel.

It was times like this, when Arnold would wash over the tattoo on his chest that he began to miss a certain Helga. G. Pataki. That's right! Arnold missed Helga.

She had moved away when they were in the 5th grade and they never really heard from her again, from time to time she would meet up with phoebe or send the occasional letter to let everyone know how she was doing, but they hadent seen her since she left to live with her aunt. The whole town knew she had problems at home, but nobody ever realized how bad it truly was, Arnold had always felt a little bit guilty over never really being there for her all the time, he did his best, understanding that people only bullied others when something was hurting them, he also knew she had a little crush on him and didn't want anyone to know, so he always played along "whatever you say Helga" became a common phrase in his vocabulary.

He touched over the symbol on his left pec close to his heart, he got it the summer he went to visit his parents in San Lorenzo, the ancient runes spelling out "Football Head" the childhood nickname given to him by Helga had stuck throughout childhood, a symbol of growing up and friendship.

However, Arnold never found himself thinking of Helga romantically, did he miss her? Sure. Did he feel bad for her? Of course. But he had a life here. Baseball, and friends, colleges to apply to. Up until a week ago he had been dating the girl of his dreams Lila, but she ahd cheated on him with his cousin Arnie breaking his heart in the process.

The water went cold signaling that he had been in the shower for far too long.

He hoped out and towel dried his hair then his body, he was no body builder but he was a far cry from the bony kid he once was, lean but strong muscle coated his body from head to foot giving him the sexy athletic look he desired without making him look like a block head.

He scurried to his room in a towel quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a light blue tank top a red plaid shirt went overtop unbuttoned all the way with the sleeved rolled up his forearms, a thick strapped leather bracelet adorned his wrist and black chucks on his feet. He grabbed some toast hugged his grandparents goodbye and hopped into the Packard to make his way to school.

As he pulled into the parking lot cussing himself for being late he noticed a few men standing by the side entrance that he didn't recognize, before he could turn to even think about it he was hit over the head and things went dark.

Arnold could feel the dried blood on his forehead and assumed it was from that very blow to the head, he was wrenched out of his musings when the van doors were opened and another person was unceremoniously tossed into the van in a pile of limbs and blonde hair,

" Criminey would ya watch where you put your meat hooks ya bum!" – she grumbled.

**Cliffeh. Hehehe. Ok guys this is a new story inspired by a few twilight fics that I have read (which I enjoyed far more than the twilight books mind you) and its also going to go into some craxy stuff like mutants and such. Exciting no? woohoo! Feel free to review or message me it would be greatly appreciated!**

**Here is the link to Arnold,one will be coming for Helga later!** .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS6nZIvr01N68q- .com/images?q=tbn:

**Basically somewhere like those 2 for Arnold, use your imagination ;)**


	2. Enter Helga G Pataki

Hey Arnold story chap 2.

**I OWN NOTHING, ive been putting the links in the reviews lol. Here are some to Helga!**

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ3vGsyv9HhRElq8PUcCUfT-4k0vZ7txEvvqSQFufH1EoaOFjQyWg **

**.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS4_-i6iI7WkZ **

**Best I can find for Helga right now, use your imagineation!**

**Love you guys! Thanks for all the feedback! I know I have like 6 unfinished storied but writing is how I handle my stress and I just cant not upload new story ideas, I just cant lol.**

5:45 Am

"Helga get that donk out of bed before you make us both late again!" grumbled Helga's Aunt

Helga's aunt was a kind woman who had been taking care of the teen after she was removed from her troubled home, She was a psychiatrist and had been giving Helga regular therapy to help the girl get back on track, and to get over her childhood obsession for a boy named Arnold, or as she had heard him referred to as "Football head", while childhood affection was common, the obsession would have brought pain to the girl, however, She was always curious about how Helga would react now to seeing her boyhood love, with a sigh she made her way down to the kitchen to fix breakfast for herself and her teenage charge.

Helga stuck a smooth delicate arm out of the bed covers, followed by a leg until slowly her whole body fell onto the carpet in a jumbled mess

"It is just too early for this baloney, someone aughta let me unleash ol'betsey on the school" Chuckled Helga

She shook her head at the childhood name for her first that she hadn't used on anyone since moving, Helga liked to think of herself as more mature these days, a better, more kind person.

Nobody at her current high school knew of her old days as the terrible bully of ps. 118, and to be frank, Helga was glad; she didn't want people to know of her old ways, she was changed, for the better.

She slowly puttered across the carpet with the delicate stride of a dancer and made her way into the bathroom turning on the shower

Deciding that her pearly whites could use a good scrubbing Helga grabbed her toothbrush and lathered up; while she brushed away she studied herself in the mirror still amazed at the girl that stood there in front of her

Her short frame stood at about 5'4 having done most of her growing in elementary school almost everyone now surpassed her in height

She started at her eyes, a deep sapphire blue rimmed with long dark blonde eyelashes, which were no stranger to a little mascara and eyeliner,

Her blonde hair fell down to about her belly button, straight but with volume, and very shiny, like spun gold, falling in long layers, fluffy thick side bangs accentuated her face and framed her forehead, but not obstructing her eyebrows which had a delicate arch to them, her unibrow days long since over after her discovery of wax and easy electric razors

She had undergone some orthodontia as a young tween and her overbite stood corrected, her teeth now forever straight and those suckers were aligned damn near perfectly

Full lips graced her delicate face and her cheeks were smooth and pimple free after middle school

"Not too bad Pataki" she mused

After sending a quick good-morning txt to phoebe Helga jumped into the shower for a quick clean

After scrubbing her hair with her vanilla ,mint, and rosemary shampoo and shaving etc. Helga hopped out.

Wrapping herself up in towels Helga then made her way into the closet, today was Friday the day before the homecoming dance and while Helga wasn't dying to go it would be nice if someone asked her

To say Helga wasn't interested in boys was a lie, she appreciated them, but something about them just always felt wrong, and like it or not, she realized she was subconsciously comparing them to Arnold, had she been on dates and had boyfriends? Sure! Did she like them yes! But something about her just missed that little football head. But Helga realized this was foolish, and decided to dress to impress in hopes of gaining a date for the following nights festivities

After getting dressed and applying a thin swipe of eyeliner to her upper waterline to add fullness and a quick coat of mascara to her lashes Helga stood back to admire her handiwork

She had thrown on her favorite white sundress, it went just above the knee spaghetti straps and tight all the way to the hips then flaring out into a fuller skirt, it was cotton flowy and comfortable but super cute, overtop she layered a hot pink cardigan that fell to about her hips she rolled the sleeved up to her elbows, the cardigan had a light pink strip running across the shoulders and a few others along the bottom as well as the detailing on the pockets.

It was unusually warm for fall so on her feet Helga slipped a pair of gladiator sandals with pink stones detailing the toes

To top off her look Helga added a pink bracelet made of her old hair ribbon and a miniature version of the locket she used to carry around, and a pair of dangling earrings in a chandelier style but more modern and daytime esk. After applying a coat of tinted chapstick Helga grabbed her backpack and headed for the kitchen

"Bye Doc I'll see you when I get home!" said Helga

Grabbing a smoothie and planting a kiss on her aunt cheek Helga made her way outside to her Honda Fit, it was a cute car, small and manageable. She began her dreary treck to school.

She popped in her ipod to the auxiliary and began to sing along to "to build a home" by the Cinematic Orchestra, a great band if she did say so her self

" There is a house made out of stone, wooden floors, walls, and window sills" She sang softly

Suddenly a black SUV pulled up behind her while another pulled In front of her blocking her path to school

The door to the driver's side was smashed open by a few men in masks, she was dragged from the car and wrestled to the ground where her hands were tied in front of her, Helga used some of her Pataki fire to try and break free but they were just too strong for her slight frame, Helga was far from weak but her days as a childhood scrapper and years as a dancer were not going to help her much against numerous grown men

Helga was tossed over one man's shoulder then dropped unceremoniously into the back of a van on top of another being already inside.

" Criminey! Watch where you put your meathooks you bum!" she growled

Suddenly she felt movement from underneath her and looked into a pair of wide green eyes

"Helga?"

**WOMP WOMP WOMP you guys are the most amazing reviewers! i was so surprised by the amount of feedback that i got so quickly, so just for you guys , here is the second chapter! if i can get 6 reviews by tomorrow i will upload another chapter tomorrow! :) Hope you guys like it! Now that they have been reunited we can progress :)**


End file.
